From The World Of Wizard!
by Neontroid4
Summary: He never new a bet could mess things up this much... Arthur was originally from "Eene" but then he transported himself and his friends to Hollywood and enrolls in St. Hetalia Academy. But things get even worse when he meets a guy by the name of Alfred F. Jones. USUK
1. Chapter 1: All because of a silly bet

Hello people! As you can see I am making a new story since my last one was a total fail... Well, the prologue. It is USUK since that couple is absolutely the best thing existing besides houses and beds and stuff... And my computer, of course my computer is like heaven... And wifi, what is a computer without wifi? Nothing!

Yeah and before I go ranting on and on about how wifi rocks, my friend made this pick up line: Are you wifi? Cuz I'm feeling the connection... Yeah that wasn't so good was it :x...Well, if this has any grammar issues do not blame me completely, my computer is being a female dog.

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, and if I did USUK would've existed and my world would be complete.

$MUNEY$

"You messed up again! Now look what you have gotten us into you bastard!" A boy with brown hair and green eyes yelled. His arms were crossed and you could almost see his vains turning red, like the ones In animes when someone got mad.

"He didn't mean for this to happen Lovino, he was just practicing." A soft voice said. This time the guy had short black hair and just screamed Asian who had his head in a geography book. Because everybody is at least a little bit racist. In return Lovino just grouches a small "Bastard." And shut up.

"Agh! Now we have to go all the way back to Seigh because of you guys! And I do not wanna get stuck traveling with you un-awesome people! I bet I still win though!" An albino or really pale guy with red eyes moaned (And no not like that).

"Why do you gits have to be so bloody dramatic about it! All we have to do is find our way back to Seigh, it's not like a bit of traveling can kill us! Besides, we can just teleport!" A blonde, green eyes, British guy by the name of Arthur Kirkland yelled back at them.

"Thing is we we never mastered teleporting! Great, now it is your fault I am so far from Nii-Sama!" The only girl in the group yelled. She had white hair with a blue ribbon on her head.

There was a long pause for thinking and stuff while they heard an annoying honking sound.

"What is this sound? It's so damn annoying!" Lovino yelled, covering his ears as the honking continued.

"Hey, you people there! Why the damn hell are you in the middle of the road!" The 5 turned to see an unusual 24 year old man with a blue officer and a badge that said "Officer Clark". Just then they noticed behind them was a massive line of weird looking metal that was chunked together with mad people sitting on the inside. Wow. This foreign place was weird….

"I think you teleported us way far off Arthur, everything here looks different…." The Asian guy murmured, looking reluctantly at Arthur.

~Flashback…~

At Seigh Magic Academy….

"Okay everybody that is all the magic we are learning for today…" The teacher said as Arthur looked listened half heartilly, mostly focusing on the teachers fake wig and how it was falling off in the old fashion room.

"Hey eyebrows !" Arthur turned to see that the troublemaker Gilbert was talking to him.

"What Gilbert? I told you not to call me that." He lazily said. Francis just did his usual creepy "kesesese" laugh.

"Let's make a bet," He said,."Let's teleport together to somewhere and then go back, whoever teleports the furthest wins! Loser treats winner to lunch tomorrow!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes, just because he was from a slightly noble family doesn't mean that the pale guy has to do all these weird bets with him.

"I refuse."

Gilbert pouted in return, "Aww, but why? It's just lunch! It won't hurt!" Gilbert wasn't one to talk to someone that was not as awesome as him like Arthur, but he had to do it when he had no more money.

"I don't wanna waste my money on something as stupid as this. " Arthur explained and took his books.

"PLEEEASE! I'll even stop bothering you for the whole school year if you win! I swear I'll take my word, I'll just bother Roderich instead, I heard he is the richest guy in school!" Gilbert moaned

Arthur raised his caterpillar eyebrows, that sounded like a better deal…. And for the whole school year…

"Deal."

Gilbert gave him a toothy grin/smirk and stood up.

"Great! No take backs! And don't bet on me losing! See you after school at the practice room!" After that Gilbert just skipped happily back to his friends. Arthur then too went back to what he was originally doing, this bet was worth it. Not getting bothered by Gilbert in a year is totally worth it.

$MUNEY$

~After school~

Arthur waited in the practice room with Kiku, his friend whom insisted to go with Arthur just in case he messed up.

"When will you bastards finish already? Hurry up so I can practice!" Lovino Vargas was there to practice too, he was the most hot-tempered guy in school, it was had to believe he was brothers with Feliciano Vargas. Next to him was Natalia the sister of Ivan and was in charge of taking care of the practice room.

"HERE!" Gilbert came rushing in.

"You're late git." Arthur scolded why Gilbert just pretended like he didn't hear him. Here at Seigh Magic Academy only weak wizards had to use wands to help them. Everybody had different specialties but a few were stuck with the same.

"I call going first, just to show you what awesomeness you are going up against!" Gilbert yelled, way too loud. He made a magic circle on thin air and started chanting some magic words. When he was done the circle glowed and soon the room glowed as when, before they knew it they they were taken to a whole nother place.

The place was surrounded by trees and everything looked mystical. The color white and silver was on every building and the plants were breathtaking.

…..

"I know this place, this is the country of Elies, wow Gilbert, you have actually taken us very far." Kiku stated, looking at a geography book. Gilbert then gave them a satisfied smile and laughed.

"Kesesese, try to beat that eyebrows!" He yelled and Arthur just gave a small 'tsk' as a reply, Gilbert was better than he thought… But he came from a famous magic family and he wouldn't let someone like Gilbert beat him. He did the same procedure as Gilbert, but beads of sweat was already on his face due to focus. After he chanted the same words, the 5 glowed and they were teleported somewhere.

~End of Flashback~

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to stand in the middle of the street!" The unknown man by the name of Officer Clark yelled at them, while the 5 just looked at each other with confused expressions. Officer Clark took them to the police department after the whole 'Oh no, there are kids hanging in the middle of the road!' incident.

"Teens these days…" Another policeman in the corner of the room muttered while Lovino gave him a death glare. None of them were really listening to Officer Clark as he ranted some nonsense until Kiku spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, would you be kind enough to tell us what city we are in?" He asked, raising his hand slightly just for manners.

"Huh? You do not know what city we are in? What are you guys doing? Traveling?! This city is Hollywood of course!" Officer Clark practically yelled the answer, while lighting up his cigarette. Officer Clark was indeed pretty young looking and they had no idea why he was so cranky, but that wasn't what they were focused on.

Hollywood? Where the he heck is Hollywood?! None of them has ever heard of that place before, for that wasn't in the world map that also listed every single city out there. Kiku stared at his geography book before speaking again.

"Excuse me, what country is this 'Hollywood' exactly in?" He asked, and Officer Clark looked at him like he was crazy as he blew out smoke from his cigarette, who the five thought is was some contraption that helped him breathe out fire.

"America." Said the 24 year old officer, these kids were young, and they didn't look that stupid but…. Now it was the others who looked at the officer like he was crazy.

"What is this America you are talking about? First I am separated from Nii-sama now I have to deal with this?!" Natalia yelled, and they all looked at her in understandment.

"Um, kids, where are your parents exactly?" Officer Clark asked, he felt as if it was urgent to talk to their parents.

"In the country of Seigh, the county of Magic!" They answered in unison as Officer clark dropped his cigarette, these kids really need some mental help.

"Um… Do you guys go to school by any chance?" The puzzled Officer asked as they nodded.

"You mean magic school?" *Facepalm*

"Where do you guys even live…?" He asked, about to just shove them out to the street to live on their own.

"As we said before, The Magic country of Seigh." They answered and Officer Clark groaned, he can't put up with this…

"You guys need to get your brains working! Do you guys go to um… The special class?" He asked, trying to make it sound as nice possible.

"Nope, we go in the totally normal class." No. That wasn't possible. Not these kids.

"What do you guys know about math?"

"What's math? I think I heard of that…"

…

"I am gonna enroll you guys to St. Hetalia Academy to get your brains working… Do you guys have money?"

"Money? You mean Gems….?"

"You know what… Where are your parents?"

"Seigh." The five looked at Officer Clark weird, why did he act as if he didn't know Seigh? Everybody should know where Seigh was, it was the darn country of Magic! This country must not use a lot of magic, or this guy must be very dumb.

"Do your parents live nearby?" He asked and they looked at him, dumbfounded.

"No, of course not. We hardly see our parents."

….

"I'm gonna take you in for a bit until you leave Hollywood. I pity you guy's stupidity."

$MUNEY$

-End of Chapter- I finally finished! WOOHOO! I know this is really weird but buttss…. Yeah so that Officer Clark guy is gonna be main in the story, after all he is pretty young. You can imagine him as Scotland or something.

I will really appreciate reviews, and if this story gets more reviews than my other (lame) one I will work on this story more often.

But I will work on this either way. Sorry for the fact that Alfred has not appeared yet but I will make him join us at the next chapter! I think….


	2. Chapter 2: Is this even bullying?

Chapter two:

KYAAAAAA! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Though I don't have many I still greatly appreciate it :D! Since I hate uncompleted fanfiction I will certainly complete this :D (writing takes longer than it looks O-O)...

Sorry for the fact that I will update kinda slowly since I have school and I also have a youtube channel…. (I am a newbie at amv editing :P My channel is the same exact name as my author name: Neontroid4)

Main pairing: USUK (OF COURSE!)

Minor Pairings: Prucan… That is all I have in mind so far :P

$MUNEY$

"So where are you taking us?" Gilbert asked as Officer Clark drove them to school, knowing that if he didn't they would get lost.

"School. Ever heard of it?" He asked.

"Of course we did! Magic school right? St. Magic Academy is the school we used to enroll in. What do you think we are? Dumb? Cuz the Awesome me can't be dumb!" Gilbert replied as the officer mentally face palmed.

"Why did I even feel pitiful for you dumbasses…?" He muttered to himself as the five teens looked astonished at the big building.

"That thing looks weird, and much smaller than the school we were in…" Kiku murmured as the others nodded.

"Small? You gotta be kidding me. You are lucky I pitied you enough to get you guys into this school. This school is the friggin best school in the country." Officer Clark said, blowing into his cigarette, "Now get outta my car."

After the five got dumped out, they did what Officer Clark told them to do this morning, the the hell into the school.

"Best school in the country huh? This school is small…." Gilbert whispered. It was about a 50 story building and it was fat all right. But their school had over a million stories and damn it was a GIANT FATASS KITTY.

Kiku then got out the note their temporary guardian gave them.

"Me and Arthur will be going to room 2A, Gilbert and Natalia are going to 4B, and Lovino will be going to 1A." He stated. It wouldn't be a surprise that here Gilbert and Natalia would be a year older than them. Natalia was (kinda..) mature and Gilbert was tall.

"Great, now I don't have to be near you suckers anymore, so long!" Gilbert waved and ran… The wrong direction.

"Wrong way you git!" Arthur yelled.

"I KNEW THAT!" Gilbert quickly turned and ran the right direction…. And he just passed it.

"That idiot…" Natalia muttered and ran after him as the others pretended that never happened.

"By bastards." Lovino said as he walked toward his classroom. Thank god he was away from them, he thought he would've died….

"I guess we are headed this way then." Kiku said as he walked to class 2A with Arthur right behind him.

$MUNEY$

Alfred sat on his desk, bored. Something new needed to happen, and quick. Not that he hated life the way it was or anything, but school somehow happened to repeat the same routine. Yeah, it was hella fun. But he wanted something new….

"Everybody there will be two new students coming to our in." The teacher stated.

Just then two people came in. One that was asian with plain black hair and eyes and the other with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes Alfred has ever seen, topping it off with some caterpillar eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you everyone, my name is Kiku Honda." Said the asian boy as he bowed to the class.

"Hi, I am Arthur Kirkland." Said the other. None of them were wearing school uniform, guess they couldn't afford it. Arthur was wearing a sweater vest while Kiku seemed to be… cosplaying? As a… Samurai… what the heck?

*Flashback*

"What.. what is this amazing thing?!" Kiku asked in astonishment as he was watching the TV.

"Oh that, that's anime." Officer Clark replied as he changed to his regular clothes. Who cares they were all men. Except for the brother complex girl who didn't seem to care.

5 days later….

"THE NEW EPISODE OF FAIRY TAIL CAME OUT OMG! AND ALSO THE NEW ZORO X LUFFY DOUJIN DID TOO!" Kiku practically screamed. Yeah. Big mistake Officer Clark, big mistake.

*End of flashback*

"You two may sit on any of the empty seats." The teacher said as the two nodded. As they walked past the desks, the students kept whispering about how they were poor and were gonna ruin the pride of this school and all… They sat next to each other at the back of the room. Arthur on the corner and Kiku on his right, and they looked like they had no idea what the hell they were learning about.

$MUNEY$

-At lunch Break-

"These things are called lockers." Kiku pointed to the box made out of metal as Arthur tried to unlock it. When he finally did rubbish came out and the student near him were chuckling.

"Is this supposed to happen?" He asked as Kiku shook his head.

"This is where you supposed to store your stuff…" Gilbert, whose locker was right next to Arthur's opened his and a bunch of junk came out as well and the neighboring students were laughing even more. Gilbert bent down to pick up a note and read it out loud.

"Go fuck yourself." Just then a bunch of students went laughing their head off and he laughed along.

"I would since I am so awesome and all but since it is so hard to put my penis in my ass I didn't, trust me I tried." He burst out. Just then all the laughing stopped and they just looked at him weird.

"Hey, aren't they supposed to be sad and hopeless that their getting bullied?" A blonde asked and another nodded.

"weirdos."

Kiku picked up a book from all the rubbish in Arthur's pile, to find out it was actually a yaoi porn magazine.

"This… This… This was sent by the gods!" Kiku yelled as he looked through the porn magazine and all the students looked at him like he was a beast.

"What the hell… They supposed to be really sad and leave this school!" A brunette yelled and the blonde from before nodded in agreement. While the three wizards talked among themselves.

"YO BASTARDS!" They turned to see Lovino running to them with Natalia trailing behind him, "THAT CLARK BASTARD FORGOT TO PACK ME MY TOMATOES, NOW I HAVE TO STEAL YOUR… What the hell are you doing"

"I am reading a book that was sent by the gods…" Kiku murmured.

"... Idiots" Natalia muttered.

$MUNEY$

Among the pack of laughing students, Alfred was one of them. He didn't really want to bully the poor kids, but in order to keep his reputation he had to, no matter how bad Mattie said it is. He was shocked when the three never thought of it as a big deal and instead took it as a gift from the heavens, were they really that mental? The asian, Kiku was looking through a gay porn magazine while the white haired narcissus was going on and on about how he was awesome, while the (cute) emerald eyed guy was looking through the rest of the junk and making oblivious comments.

Though they were weird as the other girls had said, they were… different. Guess god had answered his calling and gave him something fun for a change! After school today he was definitely going to talk to those weirdos! That is what a Hero does right? Meet new people and become friends with EVERYBODY!

-After school-

Alfred hurriedly came rushing after Artie and his erm… Friends.

"Hey, ….Guys!" He yelled between breaths as they turned to look at him. Not bothering to say anything.

"Um.. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked as they continued to stare at him. Well this was getting awkward.

"Sure." Arthur answered. After that they went into their guardian's car and vroom! They drove away.

Alfred then fist pumped when they weren't looking! Yes! He became friends with weirdos! Who knows if that was even a good thing.

$MUNEY$

-End of Chap-

Yay! Alfie appeared! Sorry no USUK yet but Alfred still thinks Arthur is cute so… :P

I really hope you guys like this chapter! I will appreciate reviews but it is not mandatory! And even if it was I bet some of you guys still wouldn't. *bows* I will try to update faster!


End file.
